Shell Seeker
by Sasuke-N-Sakura4Ever
Summary: She was drawn to them, the different shapes and patterns that the sea created upon them. No one shell could ever perfectly match the other. Roxas/Xion


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters.**

**And I also have to say that no matter how tempting it is. I still have not looked at the spoilers for 358/2 Days. Therefore I know not really about Xion or her connection to Roxas. Although my friend spoiled themselves and told me about a particular interesting fact about Xion, which I will incorporate into this one-shot. Hope you all enjoy.**

It was a mystery to her as to why she had taken a sudden interest in them…

Actually…since she had been born into the world, she tried as much as she could to stay secluded, away from everyone as if she were a plague…and that if anyone came near her they would catch whatever it was she had. Xion wasn't aware that she had any hobbies…but here she found herself, scuffing her black boots in the sand, the ocean covering the bottom portion of her heal.

Her eyes closed for a moment as she felt the gentle breeze that the ocean emits.

Everyday after a mission, she would take time to disappear to this world, no one said anything to her…although she was sure that Roxas would give her a look of confusion as she stayed behind while he and Axel went back to Headquarters. She couldn't help it, it was nice here, especially during the time when the tide was out…there was more of them when the tide went out in the evening.

Something hit against the side of her boot, causing Xion to look down. She allowed a very rare smile to spread across her delicate features as she picked the light brown shell out of the sand, her glove getting wet in the process of doing so.

It was smooth…no lines in it at all…no pattern adorning it's surface, small pointed edges made it look like a star.

There weren't many things that intrigued her yet…as she closely examined the shell in her hand, she couldn't help but get lost in it's beauty.

A treasure of the ocean, something that wasn't made by the hands of man, a creation that belonged solely to the deep waters that lay before her. She blinked a few times turning it over to the opening, gently placing it against her ear. A small shiver traveled down her spine as the cool marble-like texture touched her skin.

'_The ocean…I can hear it…'_

Hearing the sound…if she wasn't in Destiny Islands at that precise moment, would give her a feeling of nostalgia…of longing to be back in the world surrounded by water. She wasn't sure where this sensation came from, but whatever it was, it brought her comfort. Which is likely the reason why the shelves in her room were covered with shells, from the many times she had frequented this place before.

It had almost become a routine…

A kind of hobby…

One that she enjoyed very much, even if…

'_Nobodies can't feel joy…'_

Collecting seashells was what brought her joy…

Something she did alone.

Being by herself…she allowed a soft chuckle to escape her lips. Allowing herself to express the emotions that so many in the Organization had told her that she was supposed to lack.

"You know…I think that is the first time I have heard you laugh in all of the time I have known you."

Xion's eyes widened slightly, so caught off guard that she dropped the treasure to the ground, hearing the soft thump it had caused in the sand right beside her.

"You…what are you doing here?" she asked, turning around to face him.

Like a hermit crab sensing danger, she too immediately retreated into her shell at the sound of his voice. Number Thirteen of the Organization. His cerulean eyes watched with amusement, his hands behind back, his golden blonde hair gently caressing his face as the wind blew through it.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

Immediately her blue eyes looked to the ground.

"Well I…" she placed a gloved hand to her face, "You caught me off guard."

"So I noticed."

"Hm."

She didn't say anything for a moment, instead she bent over, picking up the shell she dropped in surprise…dusting the sand particles off of it.

"Oh…so it was you…"

Xion blinked.

"Pardon me?"

Confusion had spread across her features as she watched the small grin turn into a sort of smirk.

"When I woke up…there were shells by my bedside," he explained, holding up his index finger, "One for each day I was in that coma."

Xion's eyes immediately looked to the ground.

"Well I…"

She pressed the small shell close to her chest.

Roxas laughed slightly, crossing the distance between them until he was inches away from her.

"You know what I think?"

Xion didn't answer, still not having the courage to look him in the eye. Her words were lost to her even more when he gently pried her hands away from her chest, helping her to open up her palms, revealing the small brown shell to him.

"I think that was your way of telling me to wake up."

She looked up at him, noticing his eyes glisten in the sun.

"Well…" he grinned, "Am I correct in my assumption?"

Xion pulled away, the feeling of her hands in his caused a strange tingling sensation.

"I suppose…" her eyes looked to the ocean wave that had just crashed upon the shore, "Yes I believe that was the case."

She couldn't help it in all honesty…somehow…like this place. Part of her was drawn to Roxas himself. Maybe it was her way of showing that in some shape or form, that despite what Xemnas or anyone else said…that she cared for him.

"I knew it."

There was a moment of silence between them, it wasn't the tension filled type that normally loomed in the air of the Castle that Never Was…more like a comforting silence that was shared between friends.

"So…why seashells?"

Xion looked over to him from the corner of her eye, seeing that his own gaze was focused onto the deep abyss known as the ocean.

"Why do they interest you so much?"

"You want to know?"

"Well I asked the question didn't I?"

Her lips pursed into the thin line.

"I guess…it's because there is never one with the same design."

Roxas blinked, "Same design?"

Xion nodded, "How can I explain…well…each one is shaped differently. If you compare one shell to another, despite the fact that they look the same to the naked eye…if you look closely, you can see the individual differences in each shell."

Roxas's eyes were thoughtful for a second.

"Sorry I-"

"Like us…"

Her eyes widened slightly as she looked over to him once again. He nodded solemnly as his eyes met hers.

"I mean Organization XIII as a whole actually," he clarified, "You compare us to shells. Ones that look the same all have a common goal in other words," he crossed his arms, "But the patterns that they make…they represent different motives that each member has for wanting to obtain the goal that Xemnas wants."

Roxas scratched the back of his head, "Well…that's the way I see it anyway."

Xion smiled slightly, her eyes moving down to the sandy beach once again.

"I suppose…that is one way of looking at it Roxas."

She examined the brown shell carefully, it's pointed ridges digging into her palm. On her shelf in her room, she had twelve white shells, now she found the one to represent her…the one who was the most different from the pack.

"Yeah…"

She faintly heard the sound of him kicking his boots across the sand.

"So…was the only reason for you coming here today…was to ask me that?" she asked.

"Actually…" Roxas spoke up after a momentarily pause, revealing a bucket in his other hand, "I've seen you come down here a few times and…"

Xion blinked, a slight shock crossing her features.

Roxas simply let out a small chuckle, "Well seashell hunting can be more fun with someone beside you right?"

"I…"

She was at a lost for words.

Roxas shrugged, "Unless of course you don't want to," he sighed, "Oh well it was worth a shot," he immediately turned around, walking away.

Xion stood there for what felt like an eternity, watching his back get farther away.

'_Wait…'_

Maybe she didn't want to do this alone anymore…maybe unconsciously giving those shells to him was like her grabbing for him…wanting to share it with him, the thing that kept her sane.

She hadn't realized she had been reaching towards him until she felt her hand gently wrap around his wrist.

Roxas turned around, looking at her with a glint of amusement, "Oh so you changed your mind?"

She nodded ever so slightly, "Hm…yes."

What was that weird sensation just a moment ago?

"Well good…let's get down to business then."

Xion still didn't let go of his wrist as he led them down to the beach, picking up shells every so often when they came across them.

She stole a glance at him every now and then…wondering why this time it felt so different than when she was by herself. Why it felt more…complete? She tightened her hold on his wrist, finding that sea shell hunting was a lot better with Roxas beside her.

Later that evening when she was alone in her room, she dug through the bucket of shells that they had found together earlier…pulling out two identical brown ones.

It was odd to her at first…she had the one in her hand for a while as they walked along the beach, and then they came across an identical match.

She had even taken time to squint her eyes carefully at them, trying to find even the smallest difference between the two of them…only to find there was none.

Maybe she was wrong…maybe there were some shells that looked exactly the same.

Although it was such a rarity.

She silently walked over to one of the shelves…adorned with twelve pure white ones, placing the two brown ones at the end. Finally completing her little collection.

A smile adorned her lips as her finger caressed the thirteenth shell in the perfect line…

"Maybe…we are more alike then I initially thought."

**----**

Everyday after that…when the tide went out. She would find herself on the beach with him, a bucket in one hand and his wrist in her other.

**Okay…so there we are. Hopefully not cheesy and not too cliché…when my friend told me about this I immediately felt a light bulb spring to life in my head. I love this pairing…yet I have been lacking the ideas to continue writing it. Any ideas my wonderful reviewers have…I can do my very best to fulfill. Just PM me if you have an idea for a one-shot...or even a chapter story. As always I hope you liked it. **


End file.
